World of a King
by holycitygirl
Summary: Hyde, Kelso, Burkhart. Just a single songfic for your perusal. Tell me what you think please :)


Title:  World of a King

Disclaimer:  Nothing is mine.  Mine is nothing.  

Summary:  Hyde, Kelso, Burkhart.  Just a silly songfic – post break-up

Song Credit:  David Mead's **_World of a King_**.  Great song and great musician who spends most of his time in France where he is worshipped like a God.  Or at least worshipped like no man from Tennessee has ever been worshipped.  You may recognize the song from a few Romantic Comedy song tracks.  I know it was on the sound track for that Freddy Prince Jr, girl from Mallrats vehicle.  I don't remember the name.  

Feedback:  Please.  Where is everybody this summer?  We need more fics and more reviewin'.

________________________________________________________________________

_So a man and a woman_

_Forked out a baby_

_The Prince of Dysfunction_

_Boy on a string_

_From a Suburban Palace _

_He walked out to freedom_

_Enslaved to a concept_

_In the world of a King_

_And baby's gone_

_He's smoking in a pea coat_

_A ship on the ocean_

_Bird on a wing_

_With a poem and song_

_Written in his honor_

_There's a concrete assumption_

_In the world of a king_

Life is strange.  You are born.  You have parents.  Sometimes they stick around, sometimes they don't.  They give you issues either way.  And sometimes you find your own family.  You make friends.  You make decisions.  You lose friends.  You fall in love.  You screw love up.  You get love back.  Well that is the theory.  That is what I'm hoping for.  Cause well, who would have ever thought that it would come to this?  I'm supposed to be the good guy.  Well I guess Foreman would be the good guy.  I guess I'm the anti-hero.  The Han to his Luke.  I'm supposed to be the scruffy rebel who acts like he doesn't care about anything but in the end always does the right thing.  I didn't though.  I screwed up.  And it surprised me just as much as it surprised everybody else.  I didn't know what I was doing until it was done.  And by the time I had come back to my senses the only thing left to do was fess up.  Which was the right thing to do (too late)  –but not exactly helpful in making anyone feel better.  I broke her heart.  I broke mine.  We went from liking this world that we had created –to staring at the shambles of it with unfeeling eyes.  I really liked that world.  It was pretty magical, a lot different from what I was used to.  And I guess I was hoping it was made of sterner stuff.  Not that I blame Jackie for not forgiving me.  I don't.  I get what I did to her.  But I guess I was hoping that she wouldn't.  That it would be like the countless times that _he_ broke up with her.  But in the end I finally realized that _he_ wasn't anything special.  I was.  Too bad it took a kick to the head for me to get that.  Too bad I'm alone in the basement contemplating that useless lesson.  Too bad my world is a million miles away –loving herself.  When she comes back she may choose.  I don't worry that she will choose him; I worry that she won't choose me.  I worry that she and I are really over.  Like I said life is strange.  You are born.  You avoid love.  You fall anyway.  And suddenly that which you once avoided is the only think worth living for.  

________________________________________________________________________

_A guitar and a girlfriend_

_Just off the turnpike_

_The Fountain of Ego_

_Learned how to sing_

_But the truth shall engage him_

_With heartbreak and cold cuts_

_In a unguarded moment_

_In the world of a king_

_And baby's gone _

_She's dancing on a big stage_

_With a tear and a tutu_

_The phone never rings_

_And he can't go on_

_He's wore out his welcome_

_And he's finally departed_

_From the world of a king_

Life is funny.  Not like hilarious slapstick funny –well sometimes – but funny weird.  I mean I kinda always thought that I'd have this carefree life.  Everyone always told me how good looking I was.  My parents, my teachers, strangers, girls.  I guess I just believed them.  And what with my energy and positive outlook I guess I just always thought that I would get what I want.  So I guess that was part of the problem with Jackie.  She was use to getting what she wanted too.  So we fought a lot –but we understood each other.  And I guess that is why I always thought we would end up together.  I guess I just assumed that we were soul mates, so it didn't matter if I cheated on her –or she cheated on me.  Because we belonged –we fit – we matched.  I guess that is why I didn't see Hyde coming.  He was soooooo not me.  They had nothing in common.  He's just some paranoid cool guy that she hated because he hated her.  I mean I love Hyde –he is my boy –but what did he have to offer Jackie?  She needed someone who would buy her things and apologize for making mistakes and forgetting to buy her things.  That was me.  But like I said life is funny.  At some point when I was out forgetting and making mistakes –Jackie changed.  She became less like me, and more like him.  All of a sudden we didn't match so well anymore.  And I didn't want to accept that.  I didn't want to just give up my soul mate, my guarantee with out a fight.  So I did what I did best.  I appealed to that side of her that will always love pink girliness and blind devotion.  And damn it if it didn't work.  She wasn't my girl anymore.  But that didn't mean she had to be his.  So I tried to screw them up.  And I did.  And then this funny life- punched me in the face.  I realized that I shouldn't have.  I tried to tell him the truth and stop him from making a huge mistake.  But it didn't work.  He hurt her –like I use to hurt her -but worse.  And yes, I know, if I were a good guy I would have left her alone.  But I'm not the good guy.  I'm the quirky –look out for number 1 –sidekick.  I'm too selfish to not try to get what I want.  It was the way I was raised.  So I watched as my Jackie battled his Jackie for control over the situation.  I could see her wanting to go back to being carefree –I could see her wanting to forgive and stay mature.  But in the end she did neither.  She became a new Jackie.  Jackie's Jackie.  Life is funny.  Yeah, funny as a crutch.     

________________________________________________________________________

_I took a moment to remember the moonlit night_

_The conversation by the candlelight was free_

_Its never easy only trying to please yourself_

I'm never happy with nobody else but me 

Life is hard.  Don't believe all those pretty lies your parents tell you about growing up and living your dreams.  They are just trying to shut you up and get you to go to bed.  I learned that this year.  Along with a whole hell of a lot more.  I learned that depending on other people is just asking for heartbreak.  That sounds bitter doesn't it?  Well I don't mean it that way.  I just mean that if you only depend on other people in this world for your happiness –you are opening yourself up to a lot more pain than you would if you take part of the responsibility on yourself.  See that was something I didn't understand back before my life started falling apart.  Before my dad got arrested and my mom took an extended vacation from me.  See back then I thought it was up to everyone I knew to make me happy.  I was spoiled.  But I like to think I wasn't selfish.  See I just didn't realize that you could like yourself without overt displaces of love and attention from those around you.  That is why I needed presents and words – see they were like physical evidence of my worth.  The more I had the better I felt.  That is why Michael and I worked so well.  He could say the words, and that was what I needed.  But that was then.  Before I realized that life was hard.  Before I realized that words and presents meant nothing if the sentiment behind them was merely abstract.  Before Steven.  See Steven is the reason I learned this lesson.  He taught me about real love, about real life and about real pain.  And he also taught me how to stand on my own two feet.  Cause Steven isn't so easy himself.  He wasn't willing or capable of giving me words.  And the presents he gave me were few and far between.  I realize now though that I did eventually get him.  That may be the greatest present of them all.  I just don't understand why life had to be so hard –that in order for me to get him he had to lose me.  But I guess if he hadn't –I would have never gotten me.  I'd still be that little girl looking for something in other people.  So now I'm alone.  I'm away from home and both of the good guys that love me.  I guess the world can't always be about rainbows and unicorns.  Not all guys are heroes and princes.  But that is another thing I've learned –they don't have to be.  Because every damsel doesn't have to be in distress.  I'm going to beat this world at its own game.  I'm going to go home and start over.  I'm going to do love right.  I've grown up and I think he has opened up.  Life is hard, but it is funny too.  Strange.    


End file.
